


Beso de la Muerte

by Aquitania



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquitania/pseuds/Aquitania
Summary: Ayato + Juuzou = Beso.
Relationships: Kirishima Ayato/Suzuya Juuzou
Kudos: 2





	Beso de la Muerte

_"Si mi yo del pasado pudiera verme ahora...."_

Fue el pensamiento que invadió la mente de Ayato mientras empujaba a la pequeña paloma contra la pared y procedía a besarlo con fiereza. Su lengua ingresando en esa cálida boca sin siquiera pedir permiso mientras sus grandes manos se presionaban con fuerza contras las caderas del contrario. 

La pequeña paloma había abierto los ojos con sorpresa. La nariz del Ghoul se presionaba contra su nariz, las pestañas se encontraban tan cerca que pensó que podría contarlos y de hecho, lo hizo.... 24 pestañas en cada ojo. Fue entonces que una risa un tanto hilarante escapó de sus labios, siendo contenida por ese beso que lo estaba dejando sin aire. Había sido tomado por sorpresa y cuando pensó que le iban a atacar.... termino siendo besado por este musculoso y apuesto hombre. 

Los ojos de la pequeña paloma se entrecerraron mientras se dejaba consumir por esa lengua. La lengua de Ayato golpeaba con fuerza la mejilla interior para después arrastrarse hasta la muela y los dientes. Había un sabor dulce en esa zona.... Sangre, se dio cuenta de unos segundos, lo que solo causo un cosquilleo en su miembro mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el pequeño cuerpo. La mano del Ghoul bajo hasta agarrar con fuerza el muslo, uno de los dedos se presionaron contra la línea que separaba la carne y la prótesis. Su lengua frotándose contra la lengua inmóvil. Entonces, un gruñido escapo del joven más alto cuando su erección se presiono contra el vientre del chico de cabellos teñidos. 

Juuzou se sintió curioso. Ese hombre parecía estar disfrutando mucho lo que estaba sucediendo.... Y sintió una terrible curiosidad, deseo saber que sensaciones estaba sintiendo aquel hombre. Deseo poder sentir lo que estaba sintiendo ese hombre.....

Fue cuando Juuzou estaba a punto de corresponder el beso, esperando que eso causara alguna reacción en su cuerpo, que Ayato comenzó a separarse de esa boca, por culpa de la falta de aire. La pequeña paloma se sintió molesta por eso y enterró su cuchillo en el hombro del Ghoul. 

Ayato soltó un quejido, la sangre comenzó a escurrirse por su hombro. La pequeña mano de Juuzou sujetaba la empuñadura del cuchillo enterrado, su brazo libre rodeo el cuello del chico más alto mientras se ponía de puntillas de pies. El Ghoul dio unos pasos para atrás y la pequeña paloma le siguió con una sonrisa burlona-¿Dónde crees que vas, cosa bonita?-se presiono contra ese cuerpo musculoso y antes de que pudiera darle un beso, soltó un gemido sobresaltado. 

_"Si mi yo del pasado pudiera verme ahora..... estaría orgulloso"_

Pensó Ayato, cuando la palma de su mano golpeo con dureza el glúteo izquierdo de esa pequeña paloma para después apretarlo con fuerza. Escuchar ese gemido fue música para sus oídos y le hizo olvidar por completo la punzada de dolor en su hombro.

_"Por que estoy poniendo en su lugar a un sucio humano"_

Los labios de Juuzou se abrieron levemente mientras un rubor invadía sus mejillas. Los dedos de Ayato se hundieron en la mandíbula de la pequeña paloma mientras le forzaba a levantar su cabeza revelando un blanco y tentador cuello-¿Qué crees que haces, pequeña zorra?-otra nalgada... esta vez en el otro glúteo. Los labios de Juuzou se presionaron... Recordó a su mama llamándolo "zorra" una vez, recordó a su mama usando una fusta para golpear su entrepierna, sus pezones y.... su trasero-Quita el cuchillo-ordeno. 

-¡Quita el cuchillo!-ordeno con más fuerza...

Juuzou se estremeció soltando un gemido lastimero-ma.... ma-gimió. 

La pequeña paloma saco el cuchillo del hombro del contrario.... y con su otra mano atravesó con otro cuchillo la cabeza del Ghoul mientras apuñalaba repetidamente la yugular de Ayato. Los gritos no tardaron en oírse.... 

Media hora después, Juuzou se encontraba encima del cadáver, sin dejar de apuñalarlo, sus manos y parte de su ropa manchaba de sangre. Una mirada enloquecida en su rostro. 

-150 PUNTOS! 160 PUNTOS! 170 PUNTOS!....- 


End file.
